


The Course To Craig

by eievuiisms



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Fantasy Adventure, Fantasy setting, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Monsters, dragon - Freeform, swamp monster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 06:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eievuiisms/pseuds/eievuiisms
Summary: Grumpy misanthrope Maude and shy forest beast Feather go on a search to find Maude's beloved Craig. Who is Craig? Well, you'll have to read to find out, now won't you?





	1. Maude and the Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes will be at the end of the last chapter!

The story starts with a lady calling a name through her small village.

 

“Craig! _Craaaig!_ Where are you, Craig?” she calls, worn boots kicking up dust as she half-shuffles, half-jogs along the dirt path, ignoring how the townspeople avoid looking in her direction.

 

This lady’s name is Maude, who lives not with the other townspeople but rather up on a hill in a cottage, with a rather spacious fenced backyard. She is not particularly pretty nor ugly, and she is not entirely fit and healthy, but any townsperson could tell you that she is a tough and stubborn soul, and what she lacks in body, she certainly makes up for in spirit. They could also tell you she’s a rude misanthrope, and that it is best to leave her alone with her beloved Craig.

Who, of course, is currently missing.

 

“Craig! Wherefore art thou, Craig?” she continues to call.

“Ye en’t gon’ see that one again, lass,” a hardheaded smith calls to her, making dear Maude stop in her tracks.

“Where has he gone,” she demands, “Where is my Craig?”

“In the forest, ‘e went - the old fool, ‘e’s as good as dead, ‘e is.”

Maude has half a mind to slap the smith in his arm. Instead, she hisses, “Don’t be a daft idiot. Just ‘cause he went in there doesn’t mean he’s dead!”

“Dunno, Maude. Craig might be a lovable fella, but not even ‘is charm could tame the beast lurkin’ in those woods.”

“Nonsense. I’ve never heard such utter hogwash! I’ll wander into those woods myself and fetch him out in one piece! You’ll see!” She steps forward, intent on just marching into the forest to find her Craig - but the smith puts out a hand to stop her.

“Ye en’t really ‘bout t’ march straight in like some dunce, are ye?”

“Why, as a matter of fact, I am! Do you care to try and stop me?”

The smith is silent for a few moments, then tsks. “Mind yer ankle, Maude.”

She gives a nod. “And you have a jolly morning, _sir._ ”

 

  * -



 

To explain the forest - among the townspeople, they called it “The Dusky Forest”, for light rarely pierced through the thick foliage that gathered at the very top of the trees. As for the monster the smith mentioned - well, there is a long time tale among the townspeople that a creature lies in The Dusky Forest. A beast that is vile and could be called _savage_ if not for the fact that those who have claimed to have seen it say the creature has intelligence in its eyes - and so the accurate word for it is not _savage_ but rather _cruel_. Its fangs are sharp enough to pierce through bone, and its eyes could make a man’s heart stop beating-

 _Well,_ Maude thinks to herself at that thought, _It’s quite fortunate that I am not a man._

Truth be told, Maude believes there _could_ be a beast in those woods, but she hardly believes all the myths regarding it - most of which were sloppily spun by fear-stricken folk who had most likely just been searching for attention.

The point was; yes, she thinks a monster lurks in there - but no, she certainly is not afraid.

 

However long Maude’s been walking matters not to her - though, it matters some for her ankle - weakened by a past accident and now ached from the stress.

“‘Mind your ankle,’” she mutters under her breath in a mocking voice. Her eyes search for the lowest branch (which isn’t all that low for her, for she has to go on her tiptoes with one leg raised to reach it) and snaps it off from the tree with the intention of using it as a walking stick.

 

As soon as she continues on her way, she calls, “Craig! Craig, love, where are y-” Her calls stop at the sound of leaves crunching not far from her. She tilts her head. “Craig?” No response. She squints through her glasses - _Blast this dark,_ she thinks, _Couldn’t see a bloody_ bear _if it were three feet ahead of me_ \- “Who goes there?”

She hears breathing that is not quite human (though, it’s also not quite _bear_ , either). “Come on out. I’m not gonna hurt ya’.” Right after she says this, she raises her stick. “Unless you plan to harm me - in which case, I’m armed!”

“What do you plan to do with that stick, ma’am?” a voice speaks from the dark. Maude doesn’t flinch - if anything, the voice mystifies her.

“Why, if you try to lay a hand on me-” _Wait, perhaps ‘hand’ isn’t the right word. Oh well-_ “I’ll take this stick and gouge out your eyes!”

The voice gives a discontent hum. “That sounds...unpleasant.” Pause. “Alright, I’ll show myself to y - oh.”

 

Maude, who is not really one for dramatic reveals, steps forward to see the - “Oh! You must be the monster everyone speaks of.”

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me.”

“Well, a more _fear-inducing_ version of you, but yes.”

“So that is to say you don’t fear me now?”

“No.” Silence. “Listen, I know we’re having a lovely chat, but have you perhaps heard someone come through this forest recently?”

“...Actually, yes, I think I did hear footsteps come through not 15 minutes ago.”

“Oh, brilliant! Do you mind leading the way, then?”

“You...want to be led by a _monster?_ Are you not afraid of being misled?”

“If you stab me in the back, I’ll stab you in the throat.”

The monster visibly cringes. “It was but a question - no need for violence…”


	2. The Swamp and the Dirt Road

And so the monster leads dear Maude through The Dusky Forest - “Wait a tick,” says Maude.

“What? What is it?” asks the monster.

“I never bothered to ask for your name.”

She sees the creature’s ear flick. “You assume I have one?”

“Well, if you can speak and understand, you must have one - even if it’s one you gave to yourself, yes?”

The monster is quiet - only the sounds of her paws crunching leaves and pine needles are audible. “...Feather,” she says decidedly.

“Feather?”

“Not very creative, I know.”

“No, no -  _ hush _ , you. It’s lovely,” Maude reassures. “Feather - it has a nice softness to it, doesn’t it?”

“I suppose...Ironic for a beast, isn’t it?”

Maude scoffs. “A beast is your species - not your nature.”

“...Well that’s-” Feather starts to reply, but cuts herself off when the sun suddenly hits her eyes.

“...Are you sure my Craig went this way?”

“Who? Oh-”  _ The person she’s looking for. Right, _ “Yes, I think so. Um…”

 

The two have exited the forest and have come across a large swamp. A very, very large swamp.  _ Though, probably not too large for Craig, _ Maude thinks.

“Oh, look,” says Feather, “The swamp is disturbed. See?”

Maude looks, and sure enough, there are separations in the moss floating on the top of the water that are most likely because of footsteps. “Ah!” she says excitedly, “He can’t be far off, then!”

“This swamp is awful thick,” says Feather. “If you’d like a ride, perhaps-”

“-No,” replies Maude, already hiking up her skirt with one hand and gripping her makeshift walking stick/weapon in the other, and taking a step into the water. “I’m good, thank you.”

Feather blinks at her bold attitude, but follows behind her, lowering her antlered head. She has noted that Maude needs a walking stick and thus is prepared to support her should her footing suddenly give way.

 

“You know,” Feather says after a moment, “I  _ am _ surprised by how quiet Craig is. My ears pick up all sorts of sounds, yet he nearly got passed my radar.”

“Yes,” Maude says simply, “He is a quiet boy.”

The beast tilts her head, and although she wouldn’t dare to say it out loud since Maude’s been fairly friendly towards her, she notes how Maude doesn’t quite seem of the right age to have children.  _ Perhaps she looks after a younger relative, _ she guesses.

“So how far is this swamp, anywho?” asks Maude, snapping Feather out of her thoughts.

“Uh - I’m not quite sure…” She sees Maude look over her shoulder with a raised brow, and raises her head to her eye level. “I’ve never really left the forest before.”

“Really?” Maude seems genuinely surprised. “Why ever not?”

“Well, I - stop.” Feather gently hooks a large claw into the collar of Maude’s faded shirt.

“Hey! What’s the bloody-”

“Hush. Don’t move.” Maude’s sharp glare softens upon seeing Feather’s hardened gaze, and follows it. A few feet away from them, there’s movement in the thick swamp water. “...Stay here, ma’am.”

“Feather, perhaps you should-” She feels the claw being removed from her shirt and rights her footing, barely noticing how Feather subtly brushes herself against Maude to help straighten her before slowly moving ahead. As the beast pads forward, the movement in the water increases.

 

Just as Feather registers that it’s moving  _ towards _ her, a swamp creature leaps at her, grabbing ahold of an antler in its teeth. Feather gives a startled snarl, trying to toss the swamp monster off, but finds her head being yanked under the water. She continues to thrash, trying to free herself from its hold, but unable to raise her head above the water. Suddenly, the swamp monster’s tight grip loosens as if it’s confused. Feather chooses not to move in case it changes its mind, and her patience is soon rewarded, because the monster is letting go and swimming away.

 

As soon as she raises her head above the water, Maude’s by her side and gripping the scruff on the back of the beast’s neck. “Hurry now,” she says urgently, “Who knows how long it’ll be distracted-”

“Ma’am,” Feather says, sounding disoriented, “Your stick. Where’s your-”

“I tossed it - don’t dawdle, you fool - you should’ve taken your own advice, Feather, and stayed put. That thing lives in a swamp - it probably can’t see well and reacts to movement…”

The beast is impressed by Maude’s thought process - she, for one, wouldn’t have thought of that - but as she is still dazed, she simply mumbles, “Make sense.” Maude hums. “...Thank y-”

“You can thank me by keepin’ me balanced. Now hush up ‘til we get out of this disgusting place.”

 

  * -



 

And so the two have left the swamp. Maude’s currently stopped to dump the murky swamp water out of her boots, with Feather sitting close nearby. Feather must have zoned out, because she doesn’t notice Maude walking over to her and only snaps back to attention when the lady places a hand on the wounded antler. The touch stings - and it shows on the way Feather’s eyes squint in an effort not to wince - and without another word, Maude removes her shawl and goes to work on wrapping it around the wound.

“I don’t understand why you didn’t fight back,” the lady mutters, earning a confused look from Feather. She gently taps the one fang that pokes from the beast’s mouth with a finger (and Feather would be lying if she said she isn’t impressed once again by Maude’s boldness, though she’d also be lying if she said she’s surprised by the small action), and says, “You probably could’ve given that thing a sharp nip. Probably could’ve even deterred it enough to make it leave. Why didn’t you?”

“It might be difficult to believe, but I don’t take pleasure in hurting anything.”

“No, no - I believe it. Comin’ from you, anyway, I believe it. There we are,” she says, giving a small tug to ensure the makeshift bandage stays put. As soon as she’s done, the two up and continue walking, with Maude’s hand on the back of Feather’s neck so that her poor ankle won’t give out on her. While they walk, Maude takes a moment to really look at Feather, since this is the first time she’s seen her in the light.

 

Her head looks a lot like a deer’s head - though, along her jawline, she possesses spines almost similar to ones that one might find on a reptile - and her body (and Maude only knows of this creature from books) resembles a lot like a lioness, with a large wolf mane on the back of her neck, which looks shabby and messy yet it feels soft in the lady’s grip. Upon further inspection, she notices how the fur parts in various places and realizes just how scar-ridden Feather is.

“I know - I’m in rough shape,” Feather says with a sheepish smile.

Maude gives a light huff, then pats her left thigh, gesturing to her weak ankle, and says, “I’m not exactly one to talk. ‘Sides, you live in a forest. Couldn’t expect you to be in the best condition, really.” Feather hums. “Which brings me back to my question before that whole ordeal - why haven’t you left that forest before?”

“It’s...kind of the only home I know.”

“So? I’ve been in my village my whole life, yet I’d leave it if I had the money.”

“Where would you go?”

“I dunno. Somewhere. Maybe nowhere. Maybe I’d just travel on the road with Craig. But this isn’t about me - surely there must be a better reason for you not leaving.”

Feather is quiet as she thinks. “...People don’t...like me.”

“So?”

“They fear me.”

“ _ So? _ ” she repeats with emphasis. “That shouldn’t stop you.”

“Aha,” the beast gives a small laugh. “That’s easy for you to say.”

Maude opens her mouth, pauses, then shrugs. “I suppose it is. I’m not fond of people, so it’s easy for me not to care what they think.”

Feather appears surprised, which in turn surprises Maude. “Wait, you’re not? How come?”

“Because-” Feather’s ears perk up, alerting Maude. Before she can ask what it is, the beast gently takes the lady’s shirt collar in her teeth and gives a sudden tug off onto the grass on the side of the dirt road. Maude stumbles, gripping onto Feather’s mane and hearing a small apology from her before registering the sound of hoof-steps and carriage wheels approaching. She looks and sees a mule pulling a cart, whose driver looks like an unshaven and unfriendly man.

“Keep you and your mutt off the road,” he growls.

“Put it up yours,” Maude growls back.

“I were speakin’ to the other one,  _ mutt _ ,” the driver calls over his shoulder, and Maude makes it a point to spit on one of his wheels as he passes. They watch the cart disappear and Maude looks at Feather - whose ears are pinned back - with a half-lidded, unimpressed look.

 

“And that,” she says, “Is why I dislike people.”

“Well, not  _ everyone _ is like that…” They pull back onto the road.

“They are in my world,” Maude mumbles. “If they ain’t yellin’ insults at ya’, they’re judgin’ you silently.”

“...Well, I don’t want to argue with your experiences, obviously, but…”

“I’m shocked you disagree at all. Weren’t you just saying people don’t like you?”

“Doesn’t mean the feeling’s mutual! I find when someone  _ does _ give me a chance, speaking with them is actually quite nice.”

Maude’s quiet for a few moments. “Well, don’t want to argue with your experiences.”


	3. The Town and the Castle

Before they know it, they’re arriving at another village - though, it’s much larger than Maude’s village is. There’s lots of people in the square buying from and trading with the shops and observing the wares in the carts of travelling merchants. Maude ignores how they stare in the duo’s direction - Feather’s all too aware they’re staring at her.

Feather lowers her head to speak in Maude’s ear. “Maybe we should ask if anyone’s seen Craig.”

“With all due respect, Feather, I don’t particularly want to.”

“Then I’ll ask for you!”

“I’m sure we can find him ourselves just fine.”

“Oh, c’mon, ma’am - you must at least want to know if you’re in the right direction.”

Maude pauses, thinking, then huffs a sigh. “Alright, here - you ask around; I’m going to grab some grub. I’ve not eaten all day - I’m starved.”

Feather nods, allows Maude to let go of her and head towards the nearest food shop, then heads towards a group of people. The people seem wary when she approaches, and she tries to ignore their fearful gaze and resists the urge to back away in embarrassment.

 

“Excuse me, ladies, gents - you wouldn’t have happened to come across someone named Craig recently, have you?”

At once, the group beams. “Oh, yes!” one says.

“He was quite friendly!” says another.

“Such a good boy,” says a third.

Feather seems surprised by how quickly they recognize the name.  _ Craig must be very social, _ she thinks. “Oh, wonderful! Do you happen to know where he is?”

A voice - gruff and unfriendly - speaks. “Gone.” Feather’s ears perk and she looks to see the unshaven cart driver whom she’d encountered just a mere half hour ago looking right at her. “Got taken. Ain’t gonna see that one again.”

 

Feather opens her mouth, but Maude - with a whole loaf of banana bread in hand - overhears, marches right on over and says, “Who? Who took him? Who took my Craig?”

“The King hisself. He stopped by and saw him and took him in. That Craig boy’s the King’s property, now.”

Feather considers mentioning how odd it is that the King would just pluck someone off the street, but Maude’s already snapping and instead the beast is holding her back with a paw.

“You’re full of your mule’s crap! You’re just tryin’ to tick me off further you piece of-” Maude stops, startled, when she feels Feather’s tail flick urgently and sharply against her side.

“Sir,” Feather says gently, “Where did this King go? Where’s he live?”

“Southward, you’ll find him. I wouldn’t get me hopes high, if I’re you. What the King wants, he keeps. Between us, he’s been stealin’ from his own people for years.”

“Southward. Alright. Thank you, sir.”

“Godspeed, beast.”

The two continue on, and as they leave, Feather says, “See? Might’ve acted like a jerk before, but there, he just helped us!”

Maude scoffs and mumbles, “We’ll see.” But indeed she’d be lying if she said the same thought hadn’t occurred to her as well.

 

  * -



 

And so dear Maude and the beast known as Feather head southward towards the King’s castle to retrieve Craig.

“I feel like I may’ve heard of this King before,” Maude says.

“Oh?”

“From what I know, my village hates him. Says he’s always uppin’ taxes and such.”

“Do you suppose he’s as nasty as they’ve said?”

Maude pauses to consider this. “...I don’t want to jinx us, but I dare say there’s probably more to him than what they say.”

“Ah. I hear ya’.”

 

The two reach the door of the castle, and Maude knocks on the door. No answer. She knocks again - a little less politely this time, Still no answer.

“Excuse me,” Feather decides to call, “We have to speak to the King.”

A knight pokes their head out of a stone window. “Whatever is it thee wanteth, beast?”

“This lady here-” she tilts her head towards Maude, “She’s looking for someone named Craig. We’ve heard the King has him, so we’d like to speak to him.”

“Ah, aye, Craig. Such a good boy.”

“Indeed he is,” Maude calls, “And he’s mine and I want him back.”

“Can’t do that, miss. That gent belongs to the King.”

“No, he bloody doesn’t. I raised him all on my own, and I’ll be damned if I let some daft, kleptomaniac of a King take him from me!”

“Maude!” Feather hisses in a scolding whisper, “Hold your temper!”

“They’re not even letting us speak to him, Feather! I’ve every right to be mad!”

“Yes, but what just happened to ‘there might be more to-’”

“Miss,” says the knight, “Cease your ranting and raving, or I’ll have to arrest thee.”

“Do it, then!” Maude yells, looking up at the knight, “I’m not leaving without my Craig!”

“Wait,” Feather says, urgently trying to avoid getting arrested, “Ma’am, please, let’s not be-”


	4. The King and the Dragon

_ Clang! _ The metal prison door shuts closed, leaving Maude and Feather imprisoned.

“...Alright,” Maude says apologetically, “That wasn’t the smartest move.”

“No, not particularly,” Feather replies, a slightly annoyed edge in her tone. “However, to your credit, your impulsiveness might’ve gotten us a better chance in speaking with the King.”

“Feather, you don’t have to try to be nice. I messed up. I pulled my  _ rude misanthrope _ crap again and got us in jail. And did I listen to you when you told me to stop? No, ‘course I didn’t. I just shot my mouth off, and-”

“Rude? I never said you were rude. Maybe a tad short-tempered, yes, but I’ve certainly never once considered you as  _ rude _ .”

“‘Course you don’t - ‘cause I’ve not exactly been rude to  _ you _ . Or...not as rude as I  _ could _ be, anyway.”

Feather stops to consider this. “...Why is that, anyway? You’ve made it clear you don’t like people, and yet you’ve kept me around…”

“No offense, Feather, but you’re not a  _ person _ . You’re easier to speak to for me than any human could ever be.”

“But you’ve said it yourself before - I speak, and I understand; just as any other human can. So how is speaking to me any different than speaking to another person?”

The lady sighs. “I dunno. I guess I don’t feel like you judge me as harshly as others.” She pauses. “...I know that maybe - maybe not  _ everyone _ thought like this, but when I was younger, after I...wrecked my ankle, I just...I felt like a burden. I felt like no one liked me, because I couldn’t keep up.” Feather’s eyes soften upon seeing this more vulnerable side to Maude. Maude doesn’t notice and continues, “So I put up a wall - decided to snap back at the people who took shots at me, pretended that I didn’t need anyone to help me, stopped caring about what people had to say and shut them out...It gets me nowhere, but it at least keeps me in one place.”

The words strike the beast like a bolt of lightning. “...You say it keeps you in one place, but yet…” The lady raises a brow at her. “Yet - you’re here, all this way from your home, because of Craig. So, he...must be really special to you. Isn’t he?”

Maude is silent for a few moments. “...Yes. My dearest Craigory is... _ very _ special. He’s the most important one in my life.” The lady, whose gaze is fixed on an empty space, looks at Feather, and says, “I can’t deny, though, that you...I do consider you a friend as well, Feather. I’m very grateful that you’ve come all this way with me, despite my nature.”

Feather gives a warm, appreciative smile, but then pauses. “...Craigory?”

“...Yeah. That’s his full name.”

 

Feather wants to comment on how that seems like an odd name to give a boy, but is once again interrupted, seeing as the door nearby is being opened. Feather stands up, as does Maude, placing a hand on the beast’s shoulder to steady herself. The door lets in the faintest stream of light as it opens, and in the doorway stands a figure that is not large by any means, but still radiates an air of authority.

“Bow,” mutters Maude, lowering herself to one knee. Feather hesitates, trying to figure how to do so, then settles for simply tucking a foreleg underneath her.

The figure carefully plucks one of the torches by the door from its fix on the stone wall before heading over to the holding cell that contains the duo. Feather glances upwards to get a look at him - and sees that his brown hair is greying and matted, that his beard is unkempt, that lines of age are clear on his face and are most prominent under his eyes. And it is that she utters a small, “Your Majesty.”

The King’s hunched posture straightens and he gives a deep sigh - as if relieved that his Kinghood is still recognizable despite him clearly being aged. “I wast told,” he says, his voice sounding powerful, yet somewhat shaky, “Thou wished to speak to me.”

“I did,” Maude says, standing up. The King stares at her, and for once since she left the village, she decides to think carefully about her next words. “I believe you...have someone very dear to me. My beloved Craig.”

“So I wast told,” the King says, “And I am here to giveth mine utmost sincere apologies, but I am afraid I cannot return him.”

Maude tenses, and she has to force herself to keep her mouth shut. Feather gently brushes her tail against the lady’s side, giving her a reassuring glance, and Maude silently exhales through her nose, making herself relaxed enough to speak. “And why ever not, good sir?”

The King is silent. “...Good miss, where art thou from?”

“From the village that lies beyond the swamp and forest that the dirt road leads to.”

“And what has’t thee heard of me there?”

“I heard you were a thief.”

In the flame’s light, she can see the king smile a rather said smile. “Because I am,” he says. “I has’t indeed stolen from mine people for many miserable years.”

Feather speaks up. “And why ever would you do that?”

 

The King utters a small sigh, and looks at Maude. “I want thee to know - I never intended to keepeth thy boy. I knew that gent wast lost. I would returneth him to thee in a heartbeat if I could.” Maude gives a nod of understanding. “You see, a long time ago, I had madeth a foolish error. There hadst been this dragon that terrorized mine people - threatened to consume them - and only ceased when I hath given it gold. It kept coming back - and so I hath kept giving it more. Eventually, though, I ran out of gold, and I’d begun giving it all that I had - jewels, heirlooms, even mine own crown.

“But this dragon - it kept coming back, and I hadst nothing left to giveth but one thing - mine own castle. And so I agreed to let it stayeth in the depths, but still it demands luxuries to sit upon.”

“Your people don’t know about this?” Maude asks.

The King waves a hand. “The ones that do art old, not too unlike myself. Most don’t recall. But still, tis present - and still, I give it what it wants.”

“And what does this have to do with Craig?” asks Feather.

“I wast a fool to think I could hold onto that gent without alerting that beast. It cameth as no surprise that it wanted him for itself.”

A chill goes down Maude’s spine. “You don’t suppose he-”

“No, no. That damned thing hasn’t eaten in years - I won’t alloweth it. Even so, I doubt it would’ve even madeth an attempt to consume him. Twas quite fascinated with your Craig, it was.”

“Ma’am, we still have a chance!” whispers Feather. The lady raises a brow, then catches onto what the beast is hinting at.

“Good King,” Maude says, filled with a new sense of determination, “Let us help you, please. Perhaps we could finally rid you of this burden in exchange for Craig.”

The King seems skeptical. “Help me, how?”

“Just trust us, your Majesty. We have a plan.”

“I don’t know…”

“Do you want the bloody dragon gone or not?” snaps Feather, shocking both the King and Maude.

“...Very well,” sighs the King, who calls on a guard to unlock the cell.

“Nice,” Maude mumbles, making Feather smirk.

“I learned from the best.”

 

  * -



 

And so Maude and Feather are being led by the King down to the depths of the castle. Unfortunately, Maude’s ankle is currently in no condition to go down stairs and the staircases are too narrow for her to walk  _ beside _ Feather - however, Feather is more than glad to let Maude on her back for the time being.

They reach the very bottom of the stairs, and a few steps ahead lies a door.

“That’s where the dragon is?” asks Maude.

“Aye,” says the King.

“Not a very large door for a dragon, is it?”

“Believe me - it’s just large enough to fit him.” The duo share a glance, but say nothing. The King steps aside, allowing the two to approach the door. “A good wish upon you, brave travellers.” With that, he left.

The beast and the lady stare at the door, and Maude hops off Feather’s back. “...You ready?” asks Feather.

Maude nods. “Let’s go get Craig.” She then turns the handle and the two enter the room.

 

At first, they see nothing - nothing but piles and piles of gold, jewels and expensive items of various sorts.

“Alright,” says Maude, “Take care of the dragon - get my Craig.” Feather nods. Maude clears her throat, and then calls, “Dragon, oh  _ draaagon! _ ”

“Who goes there?” responds a deep, intimidating voice.

“My name is Maude - and my friend is Feather. I wish to speak with you.”

“Why on earth would I speak with a peasant and a monster?”

“You took someone quite dear to Maude,” Feather says, quite liking the lady’s name & its simplicity - now that she finally knows it, of course - “She’s here to give you something in exchange for him.”

 

No response, then the sound of coins clinking, and then appears the dragon at the top of one of the piles - not a large dragon, like the pair of them imagined, but a dragon roughly the same size as a full-grown man.

“The King’s afraid of  _ that? _ ” Maude whispers in disbelief to Feather.

The beast shrugs lightly. “Your people feared me, didn’t they?” Maude considers this, then shrugs as if to say  _ “You’ve got a point.” _ The lady then places a hand on Feather’s shoulder and takes a step forward, the beast following her lead.

“The King had said you hadn’t eaten in years,” says Maude, “Is that correct?”

“Yes,” replies the dragon, “Like a fool, he hopes that I will starve.”

“Well then, allow me to offer you something.” The dragon leans forward, intrigued by the lady digging through her skirt pocket, wings raised in case it’s something dangerous, and sees her pull something out.

“...What is that?” asks the dragon.

“Banana bread - bought from the very town you terrorized.”

“ _ Terrorized, _ ” he mutters mockingly. “Did the King use that word? He’s always been on the dramatic side.”

“Hush,” the lady says sharply. “I have a proposal.”

“...Speak then, peasant.”

“I will give you this banana bread. If you like it, you must agree to stop tormenting the King and his people and return all that you’ve taken.”

“And if I don’t like it?”

“Then my friend and I will leave you be, and you may continue to take as much luxuries from the King as you please.”

The dragon considers this offer deeply. “...You are a pair of idiots, putting this much weight simply on the taste of pathetic bread. However, I have only eaten scrap and pests that I’ve found down here for years. Perhaps it would not hurt to have proper food for a change.”

Maude nods. “I would think so.” After a shared and brief glance at Feather, she holds out the banana bread. The dragon descends his pile of luxuries and takes the loaf from the lady’s hands and into his own jaws. “How is it?” Maude asks once the dragon has swallowed.

“It’s…” he sounds reluctant to finish his sentence, “Delicious.” Maude and Feather look at each other with an excited glimmer in their eyes. “...I suppose a deal is a deal, then.”

“You’ll return everything?” asks Maude.

“Every last penny.”

“And apologize to the King?”

“I didn’t agree to that.”

“Apologize,” Feather growls.

The dragon shoots a glare - but it quickly occurs to him that the beast is actually larger - and, admittedly, more intimidating than him - so he hisses, “ _ Fine. _ Go collect what is yours. I shall go speak to the King.”

 

Maude doesn’t bother to wait for the dragon to leave, and doesn’t bother to keep leaning against Feather. She half-shuffles, half-jogs her way ahead, worn boots scuffing against the stone floor - with Feather close behind, head lowered to catch Maude in case she loses footing.

“Craig!” Maude cries. “Craig, where are you?”

“Craig!” calls Feather, “Come out! You’re safe now!”

The two continue to call - half-excited, half-desperate - until they hear a sound that makes Feather stop in shock and Maude gasp in pure joy.

 

The sound is a series of excited barks.


	5. Craig

“Craig!” Maude yells, tears welling up in her eyes as she gets on her knees. “Come here, boy!” Within moments, a small white and brown dog, with a blue collar with “Craig” written with ink on it, comes rushing around the corner, tail wagging, ears pinned back, and soon reaches a laughing,  _ ridiculously _ happy Maude, and licks at her face. “Oh, Craig! I’ve missed you so much! Oh, I thought I lost you - don’t ever run off again-!”

Feather stands perfectly still, eyes wide in shock despite her being happy for Maude. “Wait…” Feather mumbles, catching Maude’s attention and putting a confused expression on her face.”...Craig was a dog?”

“... _ Yeah? _ What else did you think he-” And then Maude, who is not one for dramatic reveals, realizes - “Oh! Oh, I never-”

“No,” says Feather, trying not to laugh, “You never really said-”

“Oh my  _ god. _ ”

“I thought he was a person-”

“You never caught on?”

Feather, still stifling her laughter, shakes her head - which in turn makes Maude howl with laughter as well. “How does a dog even make it this far!?” the beast inquires, finally bursting into laughter.

“He’s - he’s a very talented boy - haha!”

And so the two stand there, laughing with tears in their eyes, the lady hugging her dog close to her and a hand on the beast’s shoulder, which shakes with laughter, until eventually they sigh. “...Come on,” Maude says, “Let’s go home.”

 

And so they did - with the beloved Craig in dear Maude’s arms and her beast friend Feather carrying the both of them on her back through the King’s town (where they see the dragon returning his luxuries to the people, the King flashing them a more happy smile as they pass), down the dirt road (where the unshaven driver congratulates them), through the swamp (where the swamp monster is still chewing away at Maude’s makeshift walking stick with relish), through the forest and into the village.

 

  * -



 

When they reach the village, the villagers are surprised that Maude and Craig are both alive and also fearful of Feather, yet confused that the scar-ridden beast actually seems to be tame.

“Well, damn me, Maude, fer ‘m a fool,” says the smith, “You’ve proven me wrong on all fronts.”

“Told ya’ I would, you sorry sack,” Maude hisses - yet, the smith flashes a smile, because in Maude he can see something has changed. That she’s still the same tough and stubborn Maude she’s always been, but also kinder - gentler - somehow. As if, rather than her taming the beast that stands in the village, entertaining her dearest pooch, the beast has tamed some part of her - and by god, he feels he could nearly faint when she actually returns the smile; though, he sees that look in her eye that warns him not to mention it, and he simply gives her a pat on the shoulder and says that it’s good to have her back before returning to his business.

 

Feather comes up behind Maude and clears her throat. “Well,” she says when her friend looks at her, sounding resigned, “I...suppose I should be returning to the forest now.”

Maude looks at her as if that’s the most ridiculous thing she’s ever heard. “I think bloody not,” she says, making the beast’s ears perk up. “You speak and you understand - you don’t belong in a forest. Just ‘cause you’re a beast doesn’t mean you have to live like one.”

“But then where-?” Before she finishes her sentence, Maude raises a brow as if daring her to finish that question. “...Oh, no, Maude, I couldn’t-”

“ _ Hush _ . Don’t be ridiculous. It’d be no trouble at all. My backyard’s much too large for just me and Craig. And besides,” she says, flashing a warm smile, “It’d be nice to have someone to talk to for a change.”

A bright smile slowly creeps onto Feather’s face, and she nods. “Alright,” she says quietly.

 

And so dear Maude, her beloved Craig and her lovely friend Feather all headed up to Maude’s cottage up on the hill, and that is how the story ends.

 

**-FIN-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Thank you for reading through to the end of this story! I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> I had originally finished writing this story back in November, but was too scared to publish it at first. Now that I've had a little bit of experience on this site, though, I figured it was finally time to get past my anxiety & post it.
> 
> The idea had originally started as a 'what if' that I'd thought of during my math class, in which I'd asked myself 'what if there was a story about a person looking for what was presumed to be another person, but was actually a dog?' The idea sounds simple & silly - & it is! But I think the origin of the story itself is a little deeper than that. You see, not too long before I came up with the idea, the dog that I had owned for as long as I can remember had passed away. His name was Apollo, & he was a 13-&-a-half-year-old rottweiler - which is //really// old! However, it didn't hurt any less, & I was coping with the loss in my own way, & I believe it ended up manifesting into this story.  
> I tried quite hard to make the message uplifting, simple & clear (though, hopefully without shoving it too far down the readers' throats), because it was a message that I needed to tell myself, especially during a difficult time. Even before I had started putting words on the page, I already knew I was going to have this message, which, to be honest, made this story a lot easier to write.
> 
> This is the first time I've actually finished an original work in a very, very long time - & I hope to make more & post them here in the future!


End file.
